No Hidden Lives
by iJane
Summary: It's just another year for Jennifer. But this year, things are going to change. Many more mysteries and Jennifer is the one who has to find what the mystery is.


Chapter 1

As I woke up, cold air from my window blew to me. I stood up then went to my window, I saw the sun starting to rise up. I remembered my vision. I don't want to remember it so, I tried clearing my mind. I look up at my clock, it was only 6. I went in the bathroom, then I took a shower. I went downstairs, but no one was there. I really didn't care that much, I was just hungry. I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge & and made some toast. When I finished, I saw my mom walking down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Jenn." She said. "For what?" I asked, "What happened?"

"I stayed up 'til 12 o'clock yesterday. I was doing my work that I was supposed to do in the office. But I didn't get the time to finish it."

"That's alright. As long as you're not sick."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I just ate."

"Good."

. . .

I went upstairs to brush my teeth then changed in a tight dark, V-neck green shirt, pale blue skinny jeans and my green converse. After that, I went on my computer to see if anyone was online on Facebook. Kayla Andrews and a few other friends was on. "Kayla! Are you there?" I typed. "Hey Jennifer. Haven't talked to you in a while. I heard some rumors that our school is haunted," She answered, "I barely believe it. I know it's been almost 300 years since it's made. I don't know how it's still stood up. K"

"Funny. Matrious Clade High School is NOT haunted. And I know that for a reason." I wrote. "EXACTLY! Nevertheless, I got to go to Annie's Market to buy some stuff. Talk to you at school?"

"Yep. Bye!"

"KK bye!"

As she logged off. I talked to some other friends, played some games and went on YouTube, then I looked at the clock. It shown exactly 8:03 AM. "Dammit!" I whispered furiously and I grabbed my school bag. I walked downstairs and said bye to my mom. I walked outside then started heading to my school. I saw Danielle, a ten year old that I have known since I was eight. "Dani," I said, "No school for you today?" "Nope, very happy!" She replied, "You have school?" "No vacation... Well, I'll play tennis with you when I get home today, alright?" I told her. "Yeah! Thanks Jenn! You're the best! Like, oh my. Well, bye!" She answered me. I always knew that tennis was her favourite sport. She was always the leader in her school tennis team, Cyclones.

When I got to school, I saw my best friend Nicole. "I can't believe that-" She started to say to someone that I really couldn't tell from the distance. I ran up to her to interrupt her. "Nicole!" By now I could see who the person was, Lindsay Meyers & her little clique. The mean queens of High School. "Ugh, Jennicrap. What are you doing here?" She asked me in a disgusted voice as her friends giggled. "I go to school here, what else do you think?" I answered her smoothly.

"Whatever. Tell your friend here that she's a complete psychopath."

"Lindsay, why do you have to be a butt?"

"You can't even swear?" Linda from her clique asked me and scoffed.

"I'm not like you."

"Your messed, really messed. Your so messed even your hair is." Lindsay said.

"First off, I just left my hair natural today. Second, not messed as your head... or should I say, brain."

Lindsay flipped her hair, then walked away. "What the heck happened, Nicole?" I asked her. "She was being a bag of crap. I'll tell you after school." She answered.

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"What? That our school is haunted?"

"Well, yeah, I'm starting to believe it's true. I've been seeing, well, you might think it's silly but, I've been seeing visions." I almost whispered.

"Visions?"

"Yes, have you been seeing visions?"

"Um, to be honest, yes. Yes, I did once... or twice. But I'm not really freaked about it or anything. You know, it's just a stupid vision about society."

"Well, I… Never mind. Let's talk after school."

"Kay."

I heard the bell ring. "Homeroom." I told her. We both said bye to each other then walked to our homeroom teacher. Mine is Mrs. Marin, Nicole's homeroom teacher was Ms. Hyleran.

After school, I didn't even get the time to tell Nicole what I was going to say. She didn't even get the time to tell me about her and Lindsay either. I have a bag almost full of homework due next week on Thursday. I felt the cold wind blow to me. Right, today is windy, an almost foggy day. My heart pounding and I'm breathing so loud I could even hear it. The breaths reaching for one another like a centimeter. Almost no one was on the streets but the school was full. I usually walk home with Jason Mikes, he is my neighbor anyways. But he's not at school today, so I was a little bit mad, sad and scared all at the same time. By the time I reached my fence, I saw Jason. "Hey Jenn." He said, "Want to do your homework together?" I ignored him. I didn't feel like talking to him because he ditched me on this windy day and he seems well, not even ill, I can tell by his warm and friendly voice. "Jenn! Are you ignoring me?" He asked. I reached my door then I realized he was literally staring at me. "Uh, hi Jason. Sorry about that. Come over. But I have to put my stuff inside, alright?" I told him. "Okay." He answered. I went inside. I didn't see my mom, maybe she went to work. She goes to work on random days, I don't even know why. I reached into my bag to get my phone. I called my mom, she answered me. I don't think she is allowed on her phone at work. Maybe she is at the store to buy some stuff. "Hello?" She asked in a very calm voice. "Hi mom, I was just wondering where you are." I said. "At the grocery store. I'm buying some stuff. Is there something wrong?" She answered me. "Not at all. See you later, mom." "Okay sweetie." As she shut off the phone. I went outside to see Jason. He was already in my yard. "Hey. Sit on the bench." I told him. "Okay." He said, "Aren't you going to ask me any questions?" "Why weren't you at school today?" I asked him.

"My mom, she's sick so she asked me to stay home with her. She has a very bad cough and I barely stay home from school, so I guess, now is my chance."

"Well, not staying home from school is a good thing. Are you still with Trina?"

"Yeah. I think she's been hanging around with other guys. Not that jealous anymore. I dropped my feelings for her."

"Dropped your feelings for her? Does that mean you don't like her anymore?"

"Well, no duh, it's kind of obvious. I don't hang around with her that much anymore. So my friends say it's obvious, I pretty much think it is too."

"Let's change the subject."

"Okay, let's change it to... Hm, maybe... 'Being Sixteen'?"

"Good one, I'll go first. Being sixteen doesn't mean to drink or smoke. Good?"

"Great. No love life is what I'm trying to do."

"Yes, me too. That's a simple one."

Then his phone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket and he said it was Trina. "I got to take this. She sounds mad." He said. "Go ahead. I have to do my homework now anyways." I told him.


End file.
